


Tardy

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Rabbit must hurry, for Alice bears dreadful news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardy

The White Rabbit shivered involuntarily as he made his way to the spot where Alice had requested they meet. An odd sense of foreboding hung heavy in the air, threaded thickly through the looming clouds that promised a violent storm.

What  _was_  this ominous feeling settling in his bones? Alice, hopefully, was well - perhaps she had been injured? Threatened? Perhaps it was the reason for their meeting... would she be leaving him? Would their secret, furtive trysts have to see an end?

The White Rabbit's nose twitched anxiously, and his ears perked up slightly as he heard a rather unsettling sound: Anguished sobs, carried on the wind. She was ahead - her scent dusted his senses in brief wafts. Alice, his Alice, was upset... she mustn't be hurt!

"Dearest?" he called, his voice quavering. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Rabbit?" Alice's miserable voice called, choked with tears.

"Hold tight, my love, I shall be there!" He began to hop, rather than walk, closing the distance between them with great bounds in mere seconds.

His love, his Alice, was a dreadful sight to behold - flaxen hair tangled and dirty; band wrapped loosely about the crown of her head; skin red and blotchy, tears staining her cheeks and shiny trails of mucus streaming from her nostrils. She was drooling and puffy-eyed, on top of that, and rubbing her stomach.

"My sweet, what's wrong?" the White Rabbit whispered, taking a cautious step towards her.

The dam broke. Sobbing loudly once more, Alice flung herself towards him, embracing him tightly. She uttered a strangled cry of garbled words.

"...Oh, god" She finished.

"I... I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch that..."

"I'm  _late_!" Alice wailed, her voice louder this time.

No. No, no, no!

" _I'm late..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Because I fucking could, that's why.


End file.
